BBC Video Title Cards
1981 BBC Children's Favourites.JPG|'BBCV 4011' BBC Children's Favourites (1981) Beebtots.PNG|'BBCV 4111' Beebtots (1981) 1985 Ivor the Engine and the Elephants.JPG Hancock's Half Hour The Economy Drive.JPG Hancock's Half Hour The Emigrant.JPG Hancock's Half Hour The Ladies' Man.JPG Hancock's Half Hour The Bedsitter.JPG Hancock's Half Hour The Blood Donor.JPG 1987 Steptoe and Son Men of Letters.JPG Steptoe and Son A Star is Born.JPG Steptoe and Son Oh What a Beautiful Morning.JPG Steptoe and Son Divided We Stand.JPG 1988 Fireman Sam 2 Lost Cat (2).JPG|'BBCV 4137 (1)' Fireman Sam 2: Lost Cat (1988, Original) Postman Pat's Big Video.JPG|'BBCV 4168 (1)' Postman Pat's Big Video (1988, Original) Charlie Chalk Shipwrecked Charlie.JPG|'BBCV 4195' Charlie Chalk: Shipwrecked Charlie (1988) Fireman Sam 3 Sam's Day Off.JPG|'BBCV 4197' Fireman Sam 3: Sam's Day Off (1988, Original) 1989 Camberwick Green Mickey Murphy the Baker.PNG|'BBCV 4231' Camberwick Green 1: Mickey Murphy 'The Baker' (1989) Chigley 1 A Present for Lord Belborough.JPG|'BBCV 4232' Chigley 1: A Present for Lord Belborough (1989) Doctor Who The Daleks.JPG Part 1 The Dead Planet.JPG Part 2 The Expedition.JPG Fireman Sam 4 Snow Business.JPG|'BBCV 4268 (1)' Fireman Sam 4: Snow Business (1989, Original) Doctor Who An Unearthly Child.JPG 1990 Captain Pugwash Seafaring Tales.JPG|'BBCV 4360 / BBCV 6503' Captain Pugwash: Seafearing Tales (1990) and Captain Pugwash: 2 Videos on 1 (1998) Rupert and Friends.JPG|'WHS 4364' Rupert and Friends (1990) Doctor Who The Brain of Morbius.JPG Fireman Sam 5 Norman's Pitfall.JPG|'BBCV 4428' Fireman Sam 5: Norman's Pitfall (1990, Original) 1991 Fireman Sam 6 All in the Good Cause (2).JPG|'BBCV 4470' Fireman Sam 6: All in a Good Cause (1991, Original) The Magic Roundabout 2.JPG|'BBCV 4499' The Magic Roundabout 2 (1991) Pingu Barrel of Fun.JPG|'BBCV 4653 / BBCV 5974 (1)' Pingu: Barrel of Fun (1991) and Pingu: 2 on 1 (1997) Postman Pat's New Video.PNG|'BBCV 4691' Postman Pat's New Video (1991) and Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers (1994 Re-Release) 1992 Doctor Who The Aztecs.JPG|'BBCV 4743' Doctor Who: The Aztecs (1992) The Magic Roundabout 3.JPG|'BBCV 4734' The Magic Roundabout 3 (1992) Playdays Days on the Move.JPG|'BBCV 4769' Playdays: Days on the Move (1992) Joshua Jones Horseplay.JPG|'BBCV 4806' Joshua Jones: Horseplay (1992) Pingu 2 Building Igloos.PNG|'BBCV 4812 / BBCV 5974 (2)' Pingu 2: Building Igloos (1992) and Pingu: 2 on 1 (1997) The Magic Roundabout 4.JPG|'BBCV 4829' The Magic Roundabout 4 (1992) Noddy and the Naughty Tail.JPG|'BBCV 4850' Noddy and the Naughty Tail (1992) Pingu 3 Hide and Seek.PNG|'BBCV 4846' Pingu 3: Hide and Seek (1993) The Very Best of Postman Pat.jpg|'BBCV 4869' The Very Best of Postman Pat (1992) The Very Best of Fireman Sam.jpg|'BBCV 4870' The Very Best of Fireman Sam (1992) Funnybones Bumps in the Night.JPG|'BBCV 4871' Funnybones: Bumps in the Night (1992) 1993 Noddy 2 Noddy and the Kite.JPG|'BBCV 4909' Noddy 3: Noddy and the Kite (1993) Adventures in Kettleland with the Singing Kettle.PNG French and Saunders Series 3 Part 1.JPG The Very Best of The Clangers.JPG|'BBCV 4954' The Very Best Of The Clangers (1993) The Very Best of The Magic Roundabout.jpg|'BBCV 4955' The Very Best Of The Magic Roundabout (1993) The Very Best of Watch with Mother.JPG|'BBCV 4966' The Very Best of Watch with Mother (1993) Pingu 4 Pingu the Chef.PNG|'BBCV 4975' Pingu 4: Pingu the Chef (1993) Joshua Jones 2.JPG|'BBCV 4995 ' Joshua Jones 2 (1993) The Very Best of Steptoe and Son.JPG|'BBCV 5102' The Very Best of Steptoe and Son (1993) The Animals of Farthing Wood The Journey Begins.JPG French and Saunders Series 3 Part 2.JPG BBC Television Children's Favourites.PNG|'BBCV 5118' BBC Television Children's Favourites (1993) The Very Best of Dad's Army.JPG|'BBCV 5120' The Very Best of Dad's Army (1993) The Animals of Farthing Wood From Copse to Quarry.JPG Noddy 3 Noddy and the Milkman.JPG|'BBCV 5129' Noddy 3: Noddy and the Milkman (1993) Harry Enfield's Television Programme Series 2 Part 2.JPG|'BBCV 5146 / BBCV 5832' Harry Enfield's Television Programme: Series 2, Part 2 (1993, 1996 Re-Release) The Animals of Farthing Wood On to White Deer Park.JPG One Foot in the Grave I'll Retire to Bedlam.jpg Wallace and Gromit A Grand Day Out.JPG|'BBCV 5155 (1)' Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1993) Mr Blobby.PNG|'BBCV 5157' Mr. Blobby (1993) Postman Pat's Big Video.jpg|'BBCV 4168 (2)' Postman Pat's Big Video (1993 Re-Release) Fireman Sam 2 Lost Cat.JPG|'BBCV 4137 (2)' Fireman Sam 2: Lost Cat (1993 Re-Release) Fireman Sam 6 All in the Good Cause.JPG|'BBCV 4470 (2)' Fireman Sam 6: All in a Good Cause (1993 Re-Release) 1994 Doctor Who Dragonfire.JPG Wallace and Gromit The Wrong Trousers.JPG|'BBCV 5201 / BBCDVD 1034' Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers VHS (1994) and Wallace and Gromit: 3 Cracking Adventures DVD (2000) Last of the Summer Wine The Finest Vintage.JPG|'BBCV 5207' Last of the Summer Wine: The Finest Vintage (1994) The Very Best of Fireman Sam 2.PNG|'BBCV 5278' The Very Best of Fireman Sam 2 Albert the Fifth Musketeer 2 The King's Complex.jpg|'BBCV 5329' Albert the Fifth Musketeer 2: The King's Complex (1994) The Very Best of The Young Ones.jpg|'BBCV 5361' The Very Best of The Young Ones (1994) Yes Minister The Writing on the Wall.JPG Dad's Army A Brush with the Law.jpg|'BBCV 5372' Dad's Army: A Brush with the Law (1994) Noddy 4 Noddy and the Missing Hats.JPG|'BBCV 5385' Noddy 4: Noddy and the Missing Hats (1994) The Little Polar Bear The Ice Floe.JPG|'BBCV 5386' The Little Polar Bear: Ice Floe (1994) The Very Best of Steptoe and Son 2.jpg|'BBCV 5395' The Very Best of Steptoe and Son 2 (1994) The Very Best of Dad's Army 2.jpg|'BBCV 5396' The Very Best of Dad's Army 2 (1994) The New Adventures of Fireman Sam.JPG|'BBCV 5404' The New Adventures of Fireman Sam Pingu's Big Video.PNG Fireman Sam Norman's Tricky Day.JPG|'BBCV 5465' Fireman Sam: Norman's Tricky Day (1994) Postman Pat's Birthday.JPG|'BBCV 5468' Postman Pat's Birthday (1994) Postman Pat Takes a Message.jpg|'BBCV 5469' Postman Pat Takes A Message (1994 BBC Children's Collection.JPG|'WHS 5475' BBC Children's Collection (1994) BBC Children's Christmas Cracker.PNG|'BBCV 5399' BBC Children's Christmas Cracker (1994) 1995 The Great Noddy Video.jpg Pingu the Photographer.PNG The New Adventures of Fireman Sam Disaster for Dinner.PNG The Best of Rab C. Nesbitt.jpg The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever.JPG Pingu's Birthday.JPG Postman Pat's Bumper Collection.JPG 1996 The Five Doctors Special Edition.PNG Fireman Sam 2 on 1.JPG Postman Pat 2 on 1.JPG BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun.JPG Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse.JPG Noddy the Magician.JPG 1997 Pingu 2 on 1.PNG|'BBCV 5974' Pingu: 2 on 1 2 on 1 Alphabet Fun Time and Number Time.JPG|'BBCV 5987' 2 on 1: Alphabet Fun Time and Number Time (1997) Postman Pat's Bumper Bag.JPG|'BBCV 6223' Postman Pat's Bumper Bag (1997) Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels.JPG|'BBCV 6123' Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (1997) HERE_COMES_THE_TELETUBBIES_TITLE_CARD.png|'BBCV 6186' Here Come the Teletubbies (1997) DANCE_WITH_THE_TELETUBBIES_TITLE_CARD.png|'BBCV 6297' Dance with the Teletubbies (1997) Toybox 2.PNG|'BBCV 6185' Toybox 2 (1997) Fireman Sam's Bumper Video.JPG|'BBCV 6225' Fireman Sam's Bumper Video (1997) Pingu the Superhero.JPG|'BBCV 6319' Pingu the Superhero (1997) 1998 Fun with Pingu.JPG 2 on 1 Noddy.PNG Fireman Sam 2 on 1 Tales from Pontypandy.JPG The Very Best of One Foot in the Grave.JPG Pingu and the Lost Ball.JPG 2000 Angelmouse My Friend.JPG Yoho Ahoy Welcome Aboard.JPG 2001 Fireman Sam's Biggest Video Ever.JPG Noddy's Big Video.JPG Wallace and Gromit 3 Cracking Adventures.PNG 2005 Playtime Introducing Tikkabilla.JPG Bumper: On a blue or black background or simply the still image of a BBC Program, We see the title of the BBC Program. Variants: *On BBC Children's Video Releases or some releases, the title cards are customized and animated. *On Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day out, The background has a still image from the short and the text is in shades of blue and in a Brush Script Font. *On pre-1987 VHS releases of episodes such as Hancock's Half Hour (later Hancock, this is not to be confused with the 2008 film of the same name) and Steptoe and Son, original transmission bylines appear below. *On Doctor Who: The Five Doctor: Special Edition, It has "Presented in" and Dolby Surround logo below. *On Mr Blobby, The Title Card appears in a sphere with the trail of pink dots and extends itself to reveal "Mr Blobby" in a brown drawn curly font and Mr Blobby himself underneath it. After the montage of clips, the title card forms back in the sphere and flies off. *On The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever, It has many Children's BBC characters on-screen, the Spider from Spider drops down in its animated form, and the title appears in stamp form. *On BBC Television Children's Favourites, The title transitions in from a BBC Video Slide on the same background. *On BBC Children's Christmas Cracker, The title is in a green font over a snowy background (the footage from Noddy and Father Christmas). FX/SFX: None. Sometimes It can be animated. Music/Sounds: None. Sometimes it can have music or soundtrack related to the program. Availability: Seen on many BBC Video tapes from the era. Category:Title Cards Bumpers Category:BBC Video Category:British Broadcasting Corporation